Memories serve us best
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Teddy Lupin wants to propose to his long time girlfriend Victoire Weasley, but he needs to tell her how he really feels first... see how their memories only come to help them on this quest of love and trust!
1. Chapter 1

Victoire and Teddy: Memories of a confusing relationship

Victoire Weasley was walking over to the house of her boyfriend, Teddy Lupin, getting ready for their weekly lunch outing in the park nearby his flat. She enjoyed their Sunday outings, mainly because she could be with him without her overly large family trailing on their every move. She had actually yelled at them for following them as they took a stroll down the lane.

Victoire and Teddy have been dating for about a year and a half, since a month before he graduated. They finally saw each other in a different light and they liked the way the light looked for both of them. Their families were overjoyed about this little tidbit of news, they always thought that these two would eventually get over their stubbornness and get together.

She was this elegant looking figure, standing at an imposing 5'10", rather tall for a girl. She had strawberry blond hair, a beautiful combonations between both of her parents. She was slim and slender, but was tough for a girl. Much against her mother's wishes she had played Quidditch for the Gryffindor house team. She and Teddy had been chasers, and a damn good team, if they said so themselves. It seemed that for the longest time, that was the only place where they got along. They were always fighting with each other, over something trivial, during the rest of their time together. No one would have ever guessed that they would end up dating one another. Several of the teachers commented, if it hadn't been for their age difference, they were much like another two couples that graced the halls of Hogwarts: Ron and Hermione Weasley, and James and Lily Potter.

Teddy was a very rugged individual, you had to be if you wanted to be a Auror. He stood at 6'3", tall like his father, but is arrogance he inherrited from his mother. He currently had electric blue hair, which was his and Victoire's favorite color. His eyes were a soft amber just like his father. Though he did not become a were wolf each month, he still showed signs of increased energy, and passion for what ever he was doing.

Once Victoire arrived at the small flat, she entered using the key he had given her at the beginning of the summer. Since it was November it was rather chilly outside, and they thought that they'd picnic indoors today. Seeing as she was Head Girl this year, she could go out to Hogsmeade, where he lived, every weekend. He wasn't home when she walked through the living room.

"Teddy? Are you here?" she called. No answer.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just wait until he gets back," she said cheerily to herself. She made her way to the couch where there was a piece of paper with her name on it. She opened and read it immediately.

"My Dearest Victoire,

I know you may think this is strange but I think I need to get this off of my chest. I discovered a new spell during my Auror training, and I thought it was pretty interesting. Take this bouquet of tulips, see I do remember the little things that you say in our conversations, and pull one out at a time, starting with the one with the little number one etched into the stem just below the bulb.

When you put your nose to each other the flowers, inhale as deeply as you can. I know the smell may be strong for you but you have to trust me on this, you'll like the effect. And I thought very carefully about everything you are going to experience, and I think that everything will be very life changing.

I love you with all of my heart, so when you are done go into your room and sit on the bed. You'll find a final tulip, grab it and it will take you where you need to go.

Love,

Teddy"

"Oh Teddy," she breathed, and smiled as she picked up the bouquet of flowers. She searched around for the first tulip that was indicated 1, and inhaled deeply. She tumbled headfirst into a familiar scene…


	2. Chapter 2

A New Baby

"Teddy? Are you ready to see Victoire?" Harry asked his godson as he walked down the hallway at St. Mungo's. They were on their way to see Fleur Weasley in her birthing room. She had gone into labor late last night and Harry had had Teddy for the weekend. Harry owled Andromeda and told her what was going on, she thought it was great that Teddy would be able to have a new baby to hang around with.

"Me see baby," Teddy said happily, clapping his tiny hands. Harry knelt down beside the small boy and held the baby out to him slightly. Though Teddy was a careful child, he was still hesitant about letting him touch the new baby, since Teddy was also going though a throwing-things stage.

"What do you think?" Harry asked. He was very curious as to the child's reaction to the new baby.

"Baby small," Teddy cooed. "Baby not that pwetty. She not pwetty like Flower."

Teddy had a fondness and an inability to say Fleur's name properly yet, so she allowed him to call her Flower. Harry had a feeling that she would keep that name for quite a long time; as long as the Weasley's were procreating. Teddy reached out a hand toward little Victoire's head.

"Gentle," Harry reminded the small child.

"I is gentle," Teddy admonished his godfather. He carefully petted the baby's head, much like he did to Crookshanks, Hermione's orange squash-faced cat. "She soft."

"Yes, that's why we have to be gentle with her," Harry said. "She will be pretty like Fleur one day, don't you worry."

Victoire came out of the memory and was in tears. No one had told her about their first interaction. He still called her mother Flower from time to time, but she didn't think anything of it since all the rest of her cousins called her that as well. Now she knew where it all came from.


	3. Chapter 3

A Childhood Savior

Victoire picked up the next vial and looked at it. "I wonder which memory this one could be?" she wondered. She poured it out and entered it, going back to a familiar scene.

Teddy was now seven years old and Victoire was five. Teddy was over Molly's house and he was given the duty of de-gnoming the garden. It was tradition for all the children in the family to start at this age, with the exception of Harry who started when he was nearly double that age. He had been out there for ten minutes before he was interrupted by a scream. He grumbled when he realized that it was Victoire, he had just gotten into a pattern of grabbing, spinning and releasing.

"Victoire, why are you out here?" he asked rather agitated.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed. He looked over at her and gasped. A gnome was latched onto her arm and was not intent on letting go anytime soon. Teddy rushed over to her, and had fallen to the ground and was now thrashing around a bit. He stooped down to her level.

"You need to calm down Vic," he said soothingly. She looked at him and stopped thrashing around. The tears stilled in her eyes and she nodded her head.

"Please, make it stop hurting me," she cried.

Teddy nodded and bent down. He gripped the gnome behind his misshaped ears and applied a gentle pressure. The gnome's jaw unlatched itself from her arm. She managed a watery smile up at him. He picked her up and carried her in the house as the gnome scampered away; muttering some of the curses the Fred and George had taught them back in the day. She allowed him to carry her and set her down on the kitchen table.

He left her for a brief moment and she watched him crawl under the kitchen sink, rummaging around for something. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed when he found the healing potion. He brought it back to the table and began to apply it to the wound on her arm. His normally cold hands felt rather warm as he rubbed the salve into her wound and the surrounding skin.

"Thank you Teddy," she murmured.

"Now what was so important that you had to come out and tell me?"

"Mummom said that they were going to Diagon Alley for a bit and that you had to watch me for a few moments before Uncle George came to watch us," she said.

"Okay, well now you have to stay inside," he said determined to prove to everyone that he was capable of helping out around the house. Little Victoire had been looking down at her arm in disbelief. The little markings which the gnome had given her were completely gone. She could see a slight redness where it had bit her but nothing more. Teddy noticed this too, and hoisted her off the table. "Why don't you go out and play in the living room?" Teddy suggested.

"Don't tell me where to go mister," she said, looking quite like her grandmother.

"Please, I don't want anything else to happen to you," Teddy practically pleaded.

"Alright, just because you were so nice to me," Victoire conceded.

Teddy wiped the invisible sweat from his brow and returned to the formidable task of de-gnoming the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Teddy Leaves for Hogwarts

Victoire resurfaced and smiled fondly at the memory of how gentle he was. He was pretty much always gentle, except when it came to his job; which he was fiercely passionate about. He still wanted revenge on the Death Eaters who had killed his parents and taken them away from him. Though all those people were long dead or in Azkaban for life, he settled for catching anyone who subjected children to these horrors.

She picked up the flower marked with the oddly shaped number three. For some reason he always wrote his number three's like he was writing the letter E. She inhaled the fragrance and tumbled headfirst into Kings Cross Station.

The day had finally arrived; Teddy was going off to his first year at Hogwarts. Harry and Andromeda were so proud of him. They were going to see him off and little Victoire had insisted that she come too, since he was her closest friend. Bill let her go, knowing that Harry had to apparate right away so he could get back to teaching DADA. Andromeda was going to bring her back. Molly even insisted on going to send him off; especially since he was the first of the new generation going back to Hogwarts in their family.

Victoire stood there stoically as Teddy hugged everyone good-bye, leaving her for the very last person. They said good-bye formally, but were still hugging each other quite tightly. Teddy backed away and carried his trunk onto the train, trying to find a compartment where he could sit for the rest of the journey. Teddy looked quite depressed in this memory and Victoire felt a pang of guilt for not feeling as sad that he was leaving her. He found a compartment by himself and it seemed to stay that way until the lady with the food cart rolled by. He didn't get anything to eat, nor did anyone talk to him through the entire journey.

Teddy was sorted into Gryffindor and people started to talk to him. His soon-to-be-best friend Carlos Wood, Oliver Wood's son, was the first to talk to him. "What's got you all depressed mate?"

"Oh, well I just left my best friend at home, and I really miss her," he said glumly. The memory faded and Victoire found herself back in the apartment, her stomach growling. There lay a little note on the kitchen table as she looked around, a note that she had overlooked. It said 'I know you're probably hungry after seeing the third memory, cause it's rather long, so feel free to get anything you'd like to eat… then get back to the memories, I'm dying to see you again.'

Victoire giggled lightly and went over to his refrigerator to get something to her fancy before she settled back into the routine of the memories.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoire's Sorting

Victoire took her place back on the couch, having just finished her turkey and cheese sandwich she made. "This boy must really like me," she mused, speaking to herself. "If he went through all this trouble, just to make me feel special."

The next flower seemed to be calling her name, so she did the only logical thing; she sniffed the flower and went headfirst into the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"I would like to welcome you back to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall said loudly over the chatty group of students who now occupied the hall. "I hope that you retained some shred of knowledge over this past summer, but I fear there is nothing in your heads but cobwebs and dust. If you all direct your attention to the front of the staff table, we'll begin the Sorting Ceremony. Professor Flitwick?"

The dwarf like professor stood next to a stool which was roughly the same size as himself, beaming at the new students, who occupied the center aisle. The parchment he was holding unfurled and surpassed his height, rolling down the stone steps in front of him. "Now when I call your name, please come up and take a seat on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your houses," he squeaked. 

One by one he called the new first years up, sorting them into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Teddy was in his seat, stretching up to see when Victoire was going to be called up. Finally, she was the last person to be called up. "Weasley, Victoire," Professor Flitwick called, then rolled up his scroll. Victoire looked nervous as she walked up to and sat down on the stool. The tiny wizard placed the old raggedy hat on her head. 

'Another Weasley I see,' the hat said to her. 'I think I know just where to put you, GRYFFINDOR!'

There was a loud cheer from the Gryffindor house table and Teddy stood up, clapping the loudest by far. She beamed at the audience. The professor removed the hat from her head and she bounced her way over to where Teddy sat. he had made his friends budge up a bit so she could have a place to sit. She got a hug from her favorite person at this new school. 

Victoire wiped the stray tear from her eye, seeing herself get sorted into her family house and get welcomed by the one person who cared about her. Teddy wanted to be with her on that first night, letting all his friends go the other way while he walked her back to her dorm room for the night. He was the first hug she got at the new school and she knew that he would be there to help her through her years there.

**A/N: i know this took a long time, but i have this chapter and the next one already done, and i think i may have a few more in store for the next few days**

**Read and Review**

**thanks always**

**-Dana**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Victoire's first boyfriend. 

Seeing as she wanted to get to the next memory, she sorted through the flowers until she got to the fifth one. This one was a white tulip with pink tips. Victoire had an inkling that this memory was going to be particularly important because she always told him that this specific kind of tulip was her favorite. She took a deep breath and said, "Let's go then."

Victoire landed on her butt in the Gryffindor common room, hard. She stood up, rubbing her bottom gingerly while she searched the common room, looking for either herself or Teddy. She spotted herself first and Teddy was off sulking in the corner. "Teddy?" the memory Victoire inquired. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said coldly. 

"Yes there is, I can always tell when something's wrong with you," Victoire reasoned. 

"Well you can't help me with this one," he spat. 

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she yelled. 

"Oh why don't you go to Jeremy," he mocked. "'Oh Jeremy, you're so cute!' Christ Victoire, you make me sick the way you moon over him."

"So you're jealous over my boyfriend?" she asked. 

"No, I just think you can do better than that Hufflepuff," he said, trying to cover the fact that he was insanely jealous. "And I'm a representative for your family, and I don't think they'd like you have a boyfriend when you're only thirteen."

"I swear, if you tell my father about this, I will hex you into next year," she growled. 

"Oh I just may tell your father unless you break up with him," Teddy said offhandedly. 

Victoire resurfaced from the memory with a confused look on her face. She had seen now what she hadn't now. He was insanely jealous of that random guy she had decided to take up with. "Oh Teddy, why didn't I see that you were the best person for me." She sank back into the couch and sighed deeply, contemplating why she even dated that guy in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8 Teddy's first girlfriend

She saw that the sun was setting by now, so she had to hurry and get through the next five memories before she fell asleep. All of a sudden there was a tapping noise coming from the window of his flat. "Winston? What are you doing here?" she questioned Teddy's owl, who was nearly beating on the window, wanting to come into the room. Victoire left the couch and went to let him in. There was a message attached to his leg.

'Dear Victoire,

I know this has been time consuming, please feel free to sleep over at the flat, you father already said it was okay. I am at Harry's house until you meet me tomorrow for lunch. I hope you are enjoying the memories, and, if my calculations are correct, you have the most interesting ones yet to come.

All my love,

Teddy'

"Oh dear, these must be longer memories," she said to herself, getting Winston an owl treat for his services. "Hang on, I'll write him a note back, don't go anywhere."

She ran into the kitchen and rooted through the drawer that contained his extra quills and spare bits of parchment, pulling out one of each. She scribbled a note saying how much she missed him and how much she was looking forward to seeing him the next day for lunch. She attached it to Winston's leg and he took off back through the window from whence he came.

Victoire settled herself back into the comfy couch and found the next memory. She inhaled the scent from the tulip and tumbled back into time.

Teddy Lupin was a fifth year and he had finally got his first girlfriend, Violet Summac. They were very cute together, which made Victoire, the fourth year, very jealous. It wasn't as though she liked Teddy like that, she just knew how Violet acted and she didn't want Teddy getting hurt. This girl was a fourth year like Victoire but she was very well put together. She had learned all the glamour and beauty charms last year, so this year, when she came back to Hogwarts, she was a knockout. Violet could attract attention from several seventh years if she wanted. She personally hated Victoire because she was naturally pretty. So to get back at the Weasley, she started going out with Teddy. 

He, being a guy, didn't notice the pettiness that was going on between the two. They just didn't seem to get along, no matter what he did to try to get them to be friends. He invited Violet to Quidditch matches, but she never came. He invited Victoire and his best friend Xander to meet up at the Three-Broom Sticks. Violet didn't let him talk to Victoire at all. This was starting to piss him off. 

"Why don't you like Vic?" he asked one night while they were laying together on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. 

"She's a complete bitch," Violet replied. "She shouldn't talk to you, her family is so much lower than who you should be with."

"But she is like my family, she's been my best friend since I was little," he reasoned. 

"You hang out with her family?" Violet scoffed. "I heard my uncle Blaise tell me that they were so poor that none of them could have robes that were new, they owned everything second hand. He also said they breed like rabbits."

"What he said is right, but now they have money because they all fought in the war," Teddy said, starting to get annoyed that she was insulting the only family he had ever known. "They are the nicest people you'd ever meet."

"Well, those that brat, Rose, she put a thing under my seat that made noises when ever I sat down," she cried. 

"She gets that from her Uncle George, he owns the joke shop Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"Their family owns that? They have the most vile things in there," she said. 

"Like what?"

"Well they have sweets that my cousin got me to eat that turned me into a canary."

"Oh, come on, the Canary Creams are a classic," he insisted. 

"It wasn't very funny," she said. 

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't," she said. "Anyway, why do you spend all your time with the Weasley's?"

"Because my Gran died last year, and now they are all I have left," he said somberly. It still affected him that Gran had died, his only blood family. 

"What about your parents, they didn't want you or something?" she chuckled. 

Teddy pushed himself off the couch in a blind fury. Violet fell to the floor in a heap. "What the bloody hell was that for?" She cried. 

"My parents wanted me, they were killed in the final battle, they died as hero's. I lived with my Gran and then I lived with my godfather, Harry Potter," Teddy growled. "I was wanted, I just never got a chance to be with them."

"Oh," was all she said, and she said it indifferently. 

"You know, Vic was right about you, you're a complete bitch, we're done," he said before storming up the boys staircase. Violet shrugged and went to bed, probably planning who she was going to be with the next day.

"Ooh, I always knew that's why they broke up," Victoire muttered to herself. "She just wanted him to be away from me."


End file.
